Over the years various apparatuses have been developed for performing swaging operation on workpiece. Such swaging apparatuses generally comprises a rotary head carrying a number of forming rollers press in rolling contact with the workpiece to be profiled while the rotary head is driven in rotation.
Known swaging apparatuses are not well suited for high speed operations and include rather complex and cumbersome roller actuating mechanisms.